Legacy
by ssp47
Summary: The era passed into legend to a time where the legacy of Spiderman became a betime story, a myth and hope to the small minds of children, to one man however it became his life...and one man's death, the blessing and curse.
1. Introduction

Legacy  
  
Normal. What new meaning have we given that word? The word we use so often now to describe the natural humans we read about everyday in the morning paper. But what is normal? Taking out the trash every so often or is it the common Saturday morning of washing your car? Well face it. If we all did that we would be the exact same being. But it's been proven that we are all different but equal. That can only mean that we are not normal. Let me find another word.  
  
We are all different, unique. Yes that is the word. We are all unique.  
  
If I am unique, then I must be the most uncommon creature on this planet. I am different from every human I have known. Do you want to now why? Well everyone asks that question and few are lucky enough to receive the answer.  
  
First look at a spider. What are your first impressions? Well it's dark, mysterious and powerful. Now look at a human being. Again what do you think when you see another body of flesh? It looks enough like you. Hair, skin, doesn't matter what shade. Eyes are different, but everyone sees the world differently. But, but what would you see if you saw in front of you these species combined?  
  
A Spider Man with the supernatural abilities to spin webs and climb walls like your three-year-old. (However if your three-year-old actually was climbing the walls I'd suggest a good doctor.) Yes, that sounds familiar. It's the same hero from the comic books, right? Peter Parker the man who was built by a spider and became the spider. Or rather inherited the traits of the creature. Yes it is the same. But my story is different. I am different.  
  
After the first hero of webbing technology appeared on the front pages, of course there were questions. How did this happen? My father, as a boy, grew up around the legacy of Spider Man. Forgive my choice of words but he was a scientist freak. He knew there was a certain way to make another wall climbing hero. He took into captivity many species of spiders. Taking their DNA and combining it, he was sure he had the crime-fighting weapon.  
  
All he needed was a final test. The man he chose happened to be me, his own son. The results, alas, it was I who became the next, and by accident or purpose I may never know. But I now have a job. I have great power and with that power comes great responsibility. My own curse and blessing.  
  
*~*  
  
* ssp47's Corner * I might as well start with a Disclaimer. No, of course a pathetic mortal like me can't own spider man. There that's done. Ok here are my author notes. I'll update this again soon so if you liked it please review. I want feedback and I need constructive criticism. Oh yeah and that last couple of lines were quotes from the movie. 


	2. Chapter One

Legacy  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Every morning starts out a certain way. Weather it ends up being great or bad, we can not tell, but somehow I knew, not think or feel but a solid block of knowledge in my human brain told me that this day would change me and my life for as long as I lived.  
  
I awoke to the bed-table alarm clock like every morning. It was because of that alarm that always got me to school five minutes too early. "Too" is the keyword. That alarm clock was so loud I wondered if my dead mother could hear it in heaven.  
  
I grabbed the black jeans laying worthlessly on my bed room floor and put them on along with a white muscle shirt, as some called it, and finished it all off with a comb to my black sleek hair and black boots over my feet. I went down stairs and ignored the tornado that ha struck my bedroom. I was never one for neatness in my own private quarters.  
  
I fought back the long black locks of hair the constantly fell into my dark amber eyes. It was my own fault too. I wanted my hair in a certain way, and with that came down sides and this was one of them. My hair came down below my cheekbone and "usually" curved slightly to the back of my bony face.  
  
My father was in the kitchen like every early morning. Since mom had died he had out it upon himself to provide for both our needs. That was fine until he barged into my room, when I was at school, once a month.  
  
Well breakfast was sure to be. How can I put this? A real treat? Don't get me wrong, I loved him and he was my dad, but honestly, did he have to torture me with his "concoctions" he dared to call good cooking? As it was, today's special was old-fashioned buttermilk pancakes and if it was old fashion, it must have gone a long ways back. I wondered what people thought they ate back then.  
  
"Morning Sky. You're finally awake." My dad greeted me while flipping a pancake. Awake? I've lived here for eighteen years of my life and he still can't tell time. Not to mention that name. I have always cursed my mother for giving birth to me at dawn as the sun rose and glowed over me in the hospital window.  
  
"Morning." I mumbled back while grabbing my leather jacket from the coat closet. I had some extra cash; maybe I would stop at a Burger King on the way to school instead. "I'm going to go to school early this morning."  
  
"Why?" My father asked in shock as a small pancake fell to the floor. He stooped over on his thick legs and cleaned it up. My father was 5'1; fortunately I inherited my grandfather's height. I was 5'9.  
  
"No reason. I just feel like it I guess."  
  
"Alright. By the way do you have to work today?" I was already at the door.  
  
"I might." I replied opening the oak door.  
  
"Well if you don't I need some help with an experiment tonight at the lab." He meant his basement.  
  
"Trying to bring back Frankenstein, dad?" I asked playfully. The large man chuckled and I shrugged.  
  
"If I can I'll be here." And then I closed the door. 


	3. Chapter Two

Legacy  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Argh. The one place I had to go to every morning was always conveniently a couple blocks away from my home. No time to think in one's own peace of mind. Plenty of people flocking to their work buildings like burned out rabbits from prison. Traffic was heavy with taxis flying by me at only five miles per hour. I couldn't understand why they were always in such a hurry, unless those rumors of extra cash were true.  
  
I stopped at an old corner of a street where a barbershop used to be. The white, red and blue striped pole was still there. It had gone out of business long ago, before I entered middle school. I even remember the man that ran that shop, Jess Watson. He was over fifty, a nice fellow with a Santa's sack worth of credit card debt. Sometimes I went to visit him and peer into the old window like any curious six-year-old.  
  
The sound of traffic horns brought me back and I crossed the street, passed a few more shops and walked into the large parking lot in font of the school. "Large" was large enough, the school held more than two thousand students and most of them were freshman. I had heard that some were transfers from other schools, like that suited my interest.  
  
As usual there were the groups all sorted out like Jelly Belly beans, the preps, the jocks, the nerds and the goths. You can bet the goth's most popular tradition was mourning everyday in black clothing. Heck I was wearing black. Oh well, I guess I'm a liquorish flavored bean today.  
  
"Hey." A couple of students I had never met before said to me with motioned hands. How could I forget that I was the most admired guy in the school, but for what? Only for my good looks, it seemed like. It was interesting, your very own set of pauperizes at your school and the whole world doesn't have to know who you are. I glanced over my back and saw the normal "extra baggage" stalking my every move.  
  
They were a small group of teen girls below the age of sixteen. Their leader was Ami Waldwick and her "Love Sky" court consisted of, Kerri Jackson, Dian Kat and Rein Herr. They were the same girls who had supposedly fallen in love with me since kindergarten. I rolled my eyes to myself and cursed the floors they walked on and like a stealth panther, took a left into a chem. Lab and high tailed it to room 609.  
  
The first period bell rang and I followed through the regular schedule of seven classes. Today it was different though, my Calculus teacher didn't yell at me for not completing my homework and I got my first hundred on my math test. I had never failed, but I had never gotten such a perfect score on what I thought would have sealed my passing record. During lunch the ladies happened to serve a new dish, pizza. It certainly was a surprising sight to see.  
  
School ended and it turned out I didn't have to work so I rode the bus home for no reason. I got home at four thirty. I walked around the house and saw no sign of my father. Basement. I thought and flew down the stairs. There the old man was, hunched over his computer like it was worth millions.  
  
"Heh." I normally said. He didn't glance at me and then I heard his fingers rapidly tapping at the keyboard.  
  
"You're home early." He said. Normally I didn't give reasons for anything but today, like I said was different.  
  
"I didn't have to work." As soon as I said this he whirled around in his chair and held up the largest spider I had ever seen in my whole life. I said nothing but rose my eyebrow and pushed his hand away from my face. I liked spiders, but not when they were so close you could see what they were looking at.  
  
"I discovered it this morning after you left." He told me. "I don't know what I did but I think I've done it!"  
  
"Ok." Maybe he was on steroids. When did my dad ever have an interest in spiders? "Dad, are you ok?"  
  
"Sky, this is it! I have found out the secret." He was starting to scare me like he was a mad scientist from one of the many horror movies I owned. "I can recreate spider man." Oh boy, he has lost it.  
  
"Spider man was just a popular comic." I returned staring at the strange spider that had suddenly taken a weird interest in me. Without warning it jumped from my father's hand and leapt on me. I jumped back a foot and thought it was on my arm but then I couldn't see it. "What did you do to it?" I demanded looking franticly for it on my body. My dad came up behind me and grabbed the spider from my back.  
  
"I've been trying to tell you all your life and you've never believed me." Of course, when have I ever believed him?  
  
"I know you're obsessed with Spider man but let's face it dad, he wasn't real."  
  
"Then how do you explain what the rumors said about him? What about that car he saved from falling? What about that-"  
  
"That's what it is, rumors." I replied staring at the spider in his hands. My father glared at me and placed the spider back into a mustard jar and sealed on the lid.  
  
"Well, we'll see."  
  
* ssp47's Corner * Thank you all for the reviews. I am so sorry it took me a million years to update it. Alex "Wa", I keep working on this story. ^_^  
  
Flaresword, you think the fic is too normal? Hmm, well I wasn't planning on the super weird fic thing where all the original people come back from the dead. Lol. I'll try to make it more interesting for ya. ^_~  
  
starsprinckles9604, I agree, if you keep working with the original characters it gets real boring real fast. James Dean I guess kinda reminds me of Sky too. I wanted a deep character. ^_^ 


	4. Chapter Three

Legacy  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
Little did I know, but my dad was one of those crazed lunatics from outer space trying to take over the world. And I was his pawn. Geez, what else is new?  
  
I rolled over in my sleep restlessly. Surprisingly in a story like this the night was calm and the skis were clear. Curse that moon! Even if I were a wolf I most certainly would not be wasting my breath howling all night long. But alas, it wasn't the moon that was keeping me awake. It was my subconscious mind. Most definitely I knew something was going on in the back of my head but I didn't have the physic logic to realize it.  
  
My door was ajar, and in the deep dark hallway outside my door I heard footsteps. They were soft and quit, barely hearable. I wondered for a moment if it was my dad walking off some cheep beer. It had been awhile since he had done himself in.  
  
My eyes twitched but I didn't move. My breathing stilled and I listened. The unknown noises stopped. I suddenly heard a faint click. It was so quiet. Was I imagining these things? I had never before, not even as a child. I was never afraid of the monster underneath my bed, well if you don't count the dirty year-old gym socks.  
  
There was another faint click and then a sharp clamp. It almost sounded like a jar lid sealing on the jar. The theme from Jaws hit my head and stuck like glue. This is ridiculous! I grabbed a flashlight from my nightstand and clicked it on. I saw a small object scatter away from the light. Of course it moved too fast for me to see what it was.  
  
I looked around for any signs of the object and found nothing. There was over a million places it could hide in my bedroom. I clicked off the flashlight and tossed it on the floor. My eyes went to my door. I picked up the flashlight and threw it at the door, which caused it to slam into the wall, rolled over and went back to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
"Sky! Sky!"  
  
Bang, bang, bang!  
  
My ears cringed and my brain sparked like fire. What the heck was he banging on my door for? I gave him his privacy. What's wrong with parents? Do they not get that maybe once in awhile they could "let loose" a bit?  
  
"The heck?" I murmured dragging myself up on my knees. Suddenly my support gave way and I fell flat on my hardwood floor. My chin hit the flashlight.  
  
"Sky! Sky! It's 8:30 son! What are you doing in there?"  
  
"Maybe I'm trying to wake up properly." I told him through the door, which he was still banging his fist on. I looked at my hands. They looked bigger, no built more. The heck? I tried to stand on my feet, but found that I was too weak to try. I grabbed my nightstand and pulled myself up with a great deal of effort.  
  
"What's wrong with me?" I muttered quietly. I suddenly saw my reflection in a shard of broken glass. I stared in disbelief. Since when was I in such shape? I never exercised. Well I mean I never really had too. I was strong and that was good enough for me. I looked at my waist. Dang, I had killer abs, but since when?  
  
"Sky are you alright in there?!" My dad yelled. I stood away from the dresser and found that I could stand on my feet again without falling. I stared in shock into the shard of glass. I was now in the same shape I was yesterday. What devil had suddenly cursed my life? I picked up the shard of glass and looked it over. It was an ordinary piece of glass. I shook my head and threw it aside.  
  
The door banged a couple of times and then I opened it just as my dad was raising his fist.  
  
"Yes?" I asked calmly. My father was looking surprised as if he expected the moon to fall down ontop of me.  
  
"I just wanted to know if you were alright. Why weren't you answering?"  
  
"Why were you banging on my door with a fork?" I asked noticing the bent fork in his left hand. My father looked at his fist and then at my body.  
  
"Nothing." He said quickly with a smile. He swallowed hard and a little bit of sweat glistened on his forehead. "You haven't changed." He smiled weakly and returned to the kitchen. "You'll need a note for school wont you?"  
  
"I guess." I replied hanging on my doorframe.  
  
"Go get ready then. I'll be ready in five."  
  
* ssp47's Corner * Thanks ya'll for reviewing! Sorry it takes so long to update. I'll try and speed it up. 


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four:**

Of course whenever my father left himself an allotted period of time, he most always meant quite a different number. To get the correctly "proposed" time, you simply multiplied by four and divided by two. Sometimes on an ordinary day you had to add an extra minute or two.

That left me ten minutes.

I entered the bathroom for a quick shower, enjoying the warm water falling off my face and over my body. So soothing, no other addiction in the world could compare. I turned off the water slowly and wrapped a towel around my waist, which reminded me that I still had weeks of laundry to do.

I leaned on the sink counter and dressed myself in cologne and took out some scissors. I look at my black locks dangling from my scalp and decided that I had had enough. Skillfully, I took the two blades and applied to the long dripping locks that began to fill my sink in sweet smelling wet hair. I glanced back up, satisfied with my much shorter mat of hair. I kept my bangs the length they were and casually wrapped them with gel behind my ears. My amber eyes sparkled on the sun kissed mirror.

It was getting late and I wondered if I should bother going at all.

I put on khakis pulled a fitting plain red turtle neck sweater on, while glancing at myself in the mirror. I raced towards the sheet of glace to be sure I wasn't hallucinating. No, I wasn't. I couldn't believe it. Every vein in my body turned orange and my face turned white.

My father was in my room!

Nah, that wasn't it, totally.

"What did you do to me?!" I yelled in rage. "and what the hell are you doing in my room!"

There he stood, with his hands clasped together like a school girl wishing for a lollipop.

"I've done it." He whispered. My sweater fell from my arms with a soft sigh on the floor. My body was completely transformed in both muscle mass and height. I felt at least three inches taller. As he and I glared at each other I realized my vision had sharpened tremendously and I had no more need to blink. "I've finally done it." He said again, causing the rage in me to almost bust a hole in my veins.

"What are you talking about?"

"Can you spin webs yet?" He asked hopefully. "Have you tried climbing walls and jumping between buildings?"

My eyes almost popped from their sockets.

"I don't believe this!" I said gripping my head. He had done it alright. All those ramblings he'd spoke of that I had never gave the time of day to pay attention, had finally come to pass, everything was befallen on me. I sunk to my knees in anger and helplessness.

"Take it back." I said in black wrath. "Take this away, you have the power!"

"Take it back?" Now it was my father who was in amazement. "I can't take it back! After all the years of study with no one ever believing in me! I only had myself and I've finally done it. There will be no one to scoff me now. I have the power to create a super human and I gave birth to a new generation that will shame the past attempts. I have all the power in the world at me feet. I will not take it back!"

"What about me?" I cried. "You didn't have the damn decency to wonder how I'd feel. You never even thought of me before in your life! What about me!"

I could feel him smirking at me in my helplessness. I could feel a strange new coldness engulf my breath and being. What had happened I couldn't be sure, but I was in no state of mind to accept it or anything.

He shunned me as I always knew he eventually would.

I angrily grit my teeth hard against my jaw. No way in hell would I ever sink low to serve him. I grabbed a red hoodie that lay carelessly on my floor and put it on. He still stood there watching me as I stood up. I glared at him as he reached from my arm. He took ahold of it, barely gripping it around his small hand.

"You will speak of this to no one." He said coldly. I could see red in his eyes that had never been there before. I knew instantly something was wrong.

Instinctly I yanked my arm away from his grasp. Surprisingly he beat me to the door, blocking my escape. I immediately saw my open window like I had eyes on the back of my head. I raced for it and leapt out of my window. In my rage I hadn't realized how strong I'd become. I easily swung down from the ceiling to the pavement and ran for all that I had in me. I had to run, to think, to slowly allow everything to sink in.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

I don't know how long I ran, but I never grew tired, physically. But I found that my new powers had no protection for the emotional pain I felt. I was alone, and I was wet. My hoodie and pants and soaked through as a hard rain descended upon my body. I was too angry to care, too angry and hurting all over.

I would never go back.

Then the only way to go was forward. I kept on running.

The weather only grew worse and so did my mood. I finally collapsed in a soft patch of grass by a large pond. From the looks of the area I knew I was in Johnson's Garden, a public park for resting and admiring nature and all that crap. It all meant nothing to me, but still, surrounded by the beauty of nature helped to relax my mind and my heavily beating heart. My mind was a wreck, and my heart twisted in knots. I felt abandoned and abused. Kind of like the feeling when you eat too many nachos and then go on a huge, long rollercoaster ride. Then afterwards, try to walk in a straight line and recite your ABC's. that's of course after the vomiting…

My breath was heavy from the tangle of organs inside of me. I let myself lay flat for a very long time. The sky grew darker around me and I guess it to be mid evening. I finally sat up and tried to think.

First and foremost, I was alone and in possible danger. He would be out looking for me. The only reason why that piece of horse pies hadn't found me yet was the fact that I had given him the shock of his life. He was no longer a part of my life. From this day on I had disowned him and my entire memory of him.

Secondly, I had to find shelter. I couldn't wander around the streets with that nut-case on the loose.

Thirdly, I had to do something about my, how shall we put it, condition.

Even before the thought struck me I already knew. I was going to ruin his life even if it cost mine. I would not, under any circumstance, allow his madness to run wild. I would never let him destroy another, like he had me.

I stood up, taking in a fresh breath of air. My inner pain, dimmed and for the first time hours I saw clearly. Those thoughts gave me a purpose. I would use what he did to me to my advantage and then turn the tables around. This gave me comfort and I realized that I already had the advantage. I was stronger than he was and also, the most important detail, unpredictable. With me on the loose, there would be no more experimentation. No more being studied and watched like a tortured lab rat. I had the upper hand now. I smiled for the first time in a long while. Why not go test out my new assets?


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After a sip of strong coffee, Brad Millington found the morning's newspaper hit his new maple wood desk with the snap of a fire cracker. Brad was just turning the page to the sport's section at the time, and rather than pay attention to his intruder, he merely read on. The Yankees had won yet another game and were well under way to arriving at the World Series. A feet that had not been attempted in years.

"'Bout time." Brad thought to himself. His focus on his article was interrupted by an irritated tapping rhythm of a pair of black heels. He sighed as he finally put down the paper. The owner of the heels abruptly snatched the paper and flipped it to the front page and struck the opening title with the index finger.

"This," The figure said sharply. "Is not my article."

"No, it happens to be mine." Brad replied simply.

"But Dan promised me mine would make it on the front page not some wild cartoonist's fantasy story." The remark hit Brad like a thousand pins, but he forced himself to remain blank.

"I guess he liked the fantasy better than the government's slipup in the Middle East. I don't see what the big deal is."

"It's my story, my work, my newspaper front page!" The figure said pounding a fist on the desk, violet colored eyes glowing. "You stole that from me!"

"Maybe for a future reference, you should consider what the public would like to see, Estelle. They're tired of hearing of governmental slip ups. They don't want to know that the war is getting worse. Do you know the amount of chaos that'd run free? They needed something fresh, and that's what I gave them."

Estelle shook her head in disgust.

"They may not want to hear the truth," She said straightening her back and snatching the paper once again. "But they don't need anymore lies."

Brad watched his office door slam with a jingle of window shades, smiling to himself.

She sure was cute when she was angry.

Going into her private office, Estelle Hardgrave threw the paper into the nearest bin and sank into her rolley chair. She spun around in circles for a few minutes before taking several deep breaths.

So close. She had come so close to having her share of the spotlight. It was stupid to let it bother her, but after years of researching and building her skills as a journalist, Estelle couldn't but help feel lost in defeat.

"It's pathetic." She murmured to herself, eyeing the crumpled paper in the bin. A make believe super hero from the Saturday morning cartoons come to life. What was this country coming too?

Catching herself stare at its contents and feeling her curiosity mount, she irritably whirled around in her chair, disgusted with herself. It was all a bunch of false bull crap. There was no such thing as a human gifted with the power of a four legged insect. There was no Earthly possible way.

Little Joey, uneasily approached the small house of 5713. For the past three months it had slept in an apparent dormant sleep. How he cursed himself at the tender age of 12 for accepting the paper route. All his buddies had warned him not too. Why had he not had the brains to listen?

He paused and got off his bike. He was too afraid to simply throw the paper into the yard. His friends had warned him about that too. Mister Kihte preferred that it be left at the front door.

Hesitantly, he entered the yard, a cool breeze ripping at his mangled hair underneath his old Yankee's cap. He clutched the paper and was within five steps of the front door. Swallowing hard, he climbed up onto the porch and stopped infront of the dirty doormat with the words, Welcome!

"Yeah right." Joey breathed. He sucked in a big breath of cold air and lowered his arm to drop the paper. It was within inches of the mat when from behind him, without making a sound, a man snatched his arm and tore the paper from his hand. Joey started to scream, but a fist hit him hard across the skull. The boy collapsed on the porch as the plastic cover was torn from the paper and opened to the headlines. His eyes widened as his hands dropped the paper. It fell with a flutter onto the unconscious body of the boy.

The man rubbed his head and his expression of shock turned into laughter. He smiled at the headlines and then at the boy and turned to enter his house.

"Welcome to my home." He said with a sneer as the door shut behind him.

The wind continued to ruffle the pages, where in bold print of the headlines read:

"**SPIDERMAN REBORN!"**


End file.
